Twilight Sayings, Quotes and Scenes
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: A bunch of sayings, quotes and scenes that I absolutely love from the Twilight series and the movie.
1. SayingsQuotes & Scenes

**Twilight Scenes**

**Edward **- What's in Jacksonville?

**Bella** - How did you know about that ?

**Edward** - Uh, ... you didn't anwer my question.

**Bella** - Well, you don't answer any of mine so, I mean you don't even say hi to me.

**Edward **- *Pauses.* .... Hi.

**Bella** - Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van ?

**Edward** - Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can google it !

*******

**James **- It's always the same demeaning questions. Who are you ?

**Victoria** - What do you want ?

**James** - Why are you doing this ?

**Laurent** - James, let's not play with our food.

*******

**Bella** - You gotta give me some answers.

**Edward** - Hmm. Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245 -

**Bella** - I don't wanna know what the square root of pi is.

**Edward** - You knew that ?

*******

**Edward** - I feel very protective of you.

**Bella** - So, you followed me ?

**Edward** - I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help, and then I heard what those low-lifes were thinking.

**Bella** - Wait. You said you 'heard' what they were thinking ? *Pauses.* So, what ? You read minds ?

**Edward** - I can read every mind in this room. Apart room yours. *Points.* Money. *Points.* Sex. *Points.* Money. *Points.* Sex. *Points.* Cat. And than you, nothing. That's very frustrating.

**Edward **- I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore.

**Bella **- Then don't.

*******

**Edward **- Technically, I can never _sleep_ with you.

**Bella** - Very mature, Edward !

*******

**Charlie** - In the mean time, I want you to carry this with you. * Hands pepper spray.*

**Bella** - I don't know ...

**Charlie** - It'll give your old man some peace of mind.

*******

**Bella **- Your impossibly fast, and strong. You skin is ... pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speck like... like your from a different time. You don't eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. *Pauses.* How old are you ?

**Edward **- Seventeen.

**Bella **- How long have you been seventeen ?

**Edward **- Awhile.

**Bella **- *Pauses.* ... I know what you are.

**Edward **- Than say it. Out loud. Say it !

**Bella **- *Deep breath.* Vampire.

**Edward **- Are you afraid ?

**Bella **- No.

**Edward **- Than ask me the most basic question: what do we eat ?

**Bella **- *Shakes head.* You won't hurt me.

*******

**Edward** - I'm a killer.

**Bella** - I don't believe that.

**Edward** - That's because you believe the lie. Camouflage. I'm the worlds' most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could out run me. As if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill.

**Bella** - I don't care.

**Edward **- I've killed people before.

**Bella **- It doesn't matter.

**Edward **- I wanted to kill you. I never wanted a humans' blood so much in my life.

**Bella **- I trust you.

**Edward **- Don't.

**Bella **- I'm here, I trust you !

*******

**Edward** - I can't read you mind. You have to tell me what your thinking.

**Bella** - Now, I'm afraid.

**Edward** - Good.

**Bella** - I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I fell like your going to disappear.

**Edward** - You don't know how long I waited for you. *Pauses.* So, the lion fell in love with the lamb.

*******

**Angela** - Oh my god !

* Edward let's Bella out of his car, they walk toward the school.*

**Bella** - You know everybody is staring.

**Edward** - Not that guy. *Points.* No, he just looked. I'm braking all the rules, anyway. *Puts arm around Bellas' shoulders.* Since I'm going to hell.

*******

**Bella **- Could you act human ? My dad's got neighbors.

**Edward **- I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow. *Gets dent out of truck.*

**Bella **- Thanks. Wait. Like, with your family ?

**Edward **- Yeah.

**Bella **- Well, what if they don't like me ?

**Edward **- So, your worried. Not becuse you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you ? *Laughs.*

**Bella **- I'm glad I amuse you.

*******

**Edward **- So, thats what you dream about ? Becoming a monster ?

**Bella** - I dream about being with you forever.

**Edward** - Forever ? And your ready right now ?

**Bella** - Yes.

*Edward leans close to Bella's neck, and kissed neck. He pulls back up to look at her.*

**Edward** - Is it not enough just to have a long and happy life with me ?

**Bella** - Yeah. For now.

*******

**Rosalie** - Is she evan Italian ?

**Emmett** - Her name is Bella !

*******

**Bella **- I got you another one. *Gives beer.*

**Charlie **- Thanks.

**Bella **- I have a date with Edward Cullen.

**Charlie **- He's a little old for you, isn't he ?

**Bella **- No. He's a junior, I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullens?

**Charlie **- I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town ?

**Bella**- - Edward doesn't live in town. Technically. He's right outside.

**Charlie **- He is ?

**Bella **- He wanted to meet you, offically.

**Charlie **- Alright. *Cocks gun.* Bring him in.

**Bella **- Dad could you be nice. He's important.

**Charlie **- *Spins finger around head to make a halo.*

*******

**Emmett** - Fall down again, Bella ?

**Bella** - No Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face !

*******

**Charlie -** Florida winning ?

**Emmett** - They just scored.

*Emmett turns to look at Bella.

**Emmett **- 'Bout time someone started scoring around here !

*******

**Bella **- I'm not scared of you.

**Edward **- Well, you really shouldn't have said that !

*Throws on back and jumps outside.*

**Edward **- You better hold on tight, Spider Monkey !

**Twilight Sayings/Quotes**

Just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object. - **Mike Newton**

Are you still faint from the run ? Or was it from my kissing expretise ? - **Edward Cullen**

You better hold on tight, Spider Monkey - **Edward Cullen**

Like sucks, than you die. - **Jacob Black**

I like my men cold, dead and sparkling.

Bite me, **Edward**. [Literally!]

**Edward Cullen**: raising standards for future boyfriends.

Come to the **Vampires**, we have **Edward Cullen**.

**Cullenism** - My new religion.

**Name:** Edward Cullen. **Age:** Eternally seventeen. **Occupation:** Sexy, irresistable vampire.

What do I want in Breaking Dawn ? Easy. At least 2-3 descriptive pages of how **Edward Cullen** looks like naked !

Do you have a multiple personality disorder ? - **Bella Swan *Cullen***

Why didn't I just walk away ? .. Ohh, right because I'm an idiot ! - **Jacob Black**

Speaking of Italy and cars I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. - **Alice Cullen**

I don't care who's a wereworlf & who's a vampire ... if Angela turns out to be a witch she can join the party, too ! - **Bella Swan *Cullen***

So, the lion fell in love with the lamb. - **Edward Cullen**

One thing vampire children are taught is never run with a wooden stake.

Will you kiss me Jacob ? - **Bella Swan *Cullen***

Forget the ' **Jonas Brothers**,' what about the ' **Cullen Brothers** !'

I'm a V.I.P - Vampire In Progress

I have O.C.D - Obsessive **Cullen** Disorder !

You are my life now. - **Edward Cullen**

It's a good thing your bullet-proof. I'm gonna need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie. - **Bella Swan *Cullen***

I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down. - **Edward Cullen**

So, what your saying is that I'm your brand of heroin ? - **Bella Swan *Cullen***

Look after my heart - I've left it with you. - **Edward Cullen**

**A/N -** Hope you guys like them ! I completely love them !


	2. You Know Your Obsessed With Twilight

**A/N -** Omg, I died when I wrote these. They are sooo funny & sooo true. I hope you like them !

**You know you are obsessed with Twilight ... **

First thing in the morning you're thinking, "I'm the future Mrs. Cullen". (Yes, I know. A bit extreme? But some people do do so...)  
You dream about it nearly every night (well, Edward anyway).  
You want to go to Forks for your spring/summer break.  
You squeal/cry/scream/laugh/whatever every time you see a silver Volvo S60R, even if it's not your favourite car and there's no Edward in it.  
You cringe/smile/sigh/whatever whenever you hear/see Edward's name and it has nothing to do with Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse.  
You're unable to believe that vampires actually have fangs or some crazy dark side. And you believe all vampires must be inherently hot.  
You're counting down the minutes until Breaking Dawn comes out.  
You quote lines from the books for use in your everyday speech.  
You are certain that your boyfriend is a vampire simply on the basis that he's sexy/shiny/composed/whatever.  
You start imagining scenes from the books in your head before you go to bed/school/the malls/the toilet/wherever.  
You waste the ink of your print cartridge thanks to printing images and images of Edward.  
You pre-order your copy of Breaking Dawn at some random bookshop.  
You name your friends/enemies/whatever after characters in the series.  
You cry because your father used Eclipse as a coaster for his drink.  
You count down the days till Edward's birthday 364 days before it really is (June 20th).  
A love song comes on and you immediately think of Edward and Bella.  
You've bought both audio books.  
You create debates in class over Edward's "perfection".  
You relate even the weirdest/common/whichever things to the book.  
You carry the books with you almost everywhere.  
You almost fainted when you first saw the cover of Eclipse.  
You've tried joining all Twilight fan clubs that there are.  
You wish for Hollywood not to make a Twilight movie because it could never be as good as the book (you know you'd whoop their asses if they screw up the movie).  
You start failing in school because either you're reading the Twilight Series or you're thinking about the Cullens 24/7.  
You think you can feel Edward beside you while you're reading/dreaming/talking/walking/etc (maybe even when you're doing nothing at all).  
You're talking to yourself but think you're talking to Edward.  
You stay locked in your room until you've read it over a million times.  
You start talking to it (the book).  
You talk to your friends about it... even though they've no idea what you're talking about!  
You ask them how you know you love the Twilight series even though they STILL don't know what you're talking about.  
You believe that there really are vampires and werewolves among us.  
While talking to your friends, they mention something that reminds you of Twilight, and you mutter a joke from Twilight and start laughing your head off.  
You've highly considered naming your future son Edward.34. You don't like vampire movies, because they always use vampires as the EVIL characters  
Whenever somebody mentions the words 'vampire' or 'werewolf', you immediately try to worm your way into the conversation just to make sure they're not insulting them.  
You hardly every let anyone touch your books.  
You look at all the pale people in your classes and wonder if they're secretly vampires and wish to ask them if they can turn you into one.  
You make a protective cover for your Twilight to ensure that you never leave your copy of Twilight when it goes with you to your friend's house.  
You sit on the roof of your house/in your bed every night waiting for Edward to come.  
You cry at sad parts of the book... even though you've read it just so many times.  
You smack your brother/sister/whatever when they say Edward doesn't exist or is a total retard. And don't stop smacking until they say they're sorry.  
You've calculated your "love compatibility" with Edward.  
You google Edward's name to see what comes up and how many rival, clumsy girls there are…  
You can't make up your mind between Edward and Jacob.  
You pretend Edward's sitting beside to you while you're asleep


	3. My Vampire Series

**Poison**

**Chapter 1; Day Dreams**

_"One day, our lives will soon come crashing down and we wont know what else to do with ourselves, whether to give in or fight back. But when that day does come, you better be ready, because it won't hold back."_

The woods flashed by me in an uncontrollable blur of green and brown. Bulging rocks, damp earth and a ceiling of green leaves that stretched up into the sky seemed to be the least of my problems. Running was the biggest of them all, for my legs felt like they would buckle under any more pressure, or even break from another encounter with the ground below me.  
I couldn't head anything; not the woodpeckers tapping violently at the hollow tree trunks, or the rushing water; so strong and free. I couldn't see anything; not the tree branches that stuck out in front of me, or the rocks I would surely trip over, again. All I could see was the patch of fading light, so close I would reach out and touch it.  
And all I could hear was the throbbing pain in my ears, the panic in my breath that kept getting louder, and the unstoppable pounding in my chest; beating against the chamber walls to get out.  
I took the dead silence as an opportunity to stop and catch my breath. My hand grabbed hold of a tree branch just barely higher then myself – my head, my entire body was still shaking in fear.  
I could feel the dirt smudged across my face, the wind blowing in and out of the holes in my shirt and leans, made by the furious power of clutched fists and long sharp claws. Sticky red liquid flowed out of a gash in my left hip, running down the side of my leg and spilling onto the forest's floor.  
The trees rustled, the wind began to pick up, and whines were dancing in the rough breeze. Then I heard it again. That growling and the swift movement in the trees, and I knew they were still after me; and with that same second, I was running again.  
With each step I took, I could feel the veins around my lungs slowly tightening. I now could see the light clearly, and knew they would not follow after I emerged in to the light –and then I heard a scream. Not just a normal scream, but a scream ushering the warning of pure horror.  
When the trees finally opened up into a clearing, my heart skipped a beat. As I escaped in to the bright sunlight, I would hear their footsteps abruptly stop, while growling and yelling out my name. I ran until I was a good distance away before I stopped and peered over my shoulder to look at them for the first time.  
Nine pale, beautiful white faces could be seen in the darkness of the forest's lining. Their dark blood shot eyes glaring holes in to me as blood dripped from each of their mouths. The youngest boy licked his lips clean as he took a step in to the sun, his skin began to burn from the light as he screamed out in pain.  
"I'll get you," he promised. "Sooner or later, you will be mine!" his cold, heartless voice bellowed, as he turned around and they slipped back into the darkness of the dense forest.  
While I stood there, thinking about the events that happened and who whose people were, I realized something; for the first time, in a long time, I was afraid_.  
_　  
"Miss Cromwell?"  
Ugh, what could you possibly want now?  
My eyes slowly opened, as I squinted from the bright florescent lighting in the room. I pulled my head up and got stared down by the twenty or so faces in my Geography class, "What?" I murmured, not knowing what else to say, as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  
Professor Collins dropped his papers onto his desk. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms. "This is the third time this month you have fallen asleep in my class; you are always late; you never do your work in class or outside of class; and you disrupt the class at every given opportunity. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
Why should I answer to you? You! The annoying, uptight man who didn't know what I do more in his class; sleep or text. Even though he was a gorgeous twenty-eight year old teacher, who I always see after class for one reason or another, he was a little rude.  
"Well," I started, clearing my own throat. My lips turned into a flirty smile, as I sat up in my desk, folding my arms. "-Would you believe me if I said this is easy? And that I'm wasting my time listening to your boring speeches, and your wasting your own time trying to teach me?"  
I could hear the laughter in the room suddenly emerge. I looked to my side and saw that Colin was looking at me, he mouthed the words _good one_, and then smiled. My head snapped back to the front of the class when I heard Professor Collins tapping his foot. "One more out burst, Blair, and you will have detention."  
I smiled at him, looking down at my work. "Looking forward to it," I muttered as I tried to figure out where we were at in the chapter.  
A few minutes later, the third period bell rang dismissing us for lunch. Finally! I quickly packed everything in my backpack and hurried out of his room as fast as my feet could carry me. Like I wanted to be stuck in there with him for ten minutes as he tells me, yet again, the difference between sticking up for yourself and just being a brat. Figure out what I was.  
I don't get it, you think he would bump me up a grade if I were finding everything easy. Wrong, he has to make me sit there and have to do this stupid work. _One of these days_, I'm telling you. Just one!  
When I finally got in to the cafeteria, it was packed. Jokes throughing around basketballs, and tackling each other. Preps exchanging IM tricks, and sharing the latest gossip around the school. Nerds trying to eat their food fast so that they could go and hide in the library. Yes, it was a typically day and thank god that my friends had a table perminately reserved for days like this. God loves them.  
I saw them waving to me from across the room, I waved back and began to walk through the cafeteria crowd.  
Incase you haven't already guessed, this is _my_ school. I know everything about anything about everyone, not to mention I am dating the hottest guy to ever go to Breton Education Centre; Colin Scott. Him being the captain of the boys' basketball team, and I the girls, we are the perfect match ever in Breton history.  
Approaching the big group at the small table was a mad house. Having people run up to you and try to talk to you about things you don't ever care about, was a little annoying at times.  
Why would I care what someone did on the weekend or where they were moving to, or what color they currently dyed their hair? I really don't. But everyone thinks I do because everyone loves me. I can not be loved.  
Colin was the first one to greet me, when I finally reached the buzzing drama table.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace. Hearing girls sigh is one thing, but then having them melt when he kisses me is just plain weird. It's not my fault he likes me. Pulling away from his kiss, I smiled at him and escaped his hold on me.  
After hugging him I had to go and see what was going on in the _real_ world around me. I glided over to my bestfriend, Scarlet, and asked her what was on the agenda for today.  
She knew my schedule better then I did, but it helped that we had half of our classes together and we were in the same circle.  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, don't forget you have an English quiz last class on poetry. You have a meeting after school for drama club, and at 5oclock we have basketball practice."  
It's not even the third week back from summer vacation, and I'm already swamped with stuff. Like it matters, though. I'll take the whole day Sunday and do my homework. Hopefully I'll get some peace and quiet to actually do it.  
I smiled at Scarlet, "Oh my god, Scar. What would I ever do without you?" I laughed.  
She shrugged her shoulders, and took a drink of her pop. "You would die without me." She teased.  
I laughed again, patting her on the shoulder. "True. Oh, and don't you have a meeting with the principal, like, now?"  
She glanced over at the clock that was hanging over the door to the entrance of the cafeteria. She was late. "Damn. Late again. Thanks though, Blair. I'll see you in Law next class."  
I nodded to her and pulled her into a quick hug, "Good luck. She is pretty strict, you know!"  
Scarlet picked her backpack up and grabbed her bottle of pop. "You would know her better, you're in there more then I am."  
I giggled. "Good point!" I yelled as she ran out of the cafeteria.  
As I watched her disappear in to the hallway, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer.  
I looked behind me and Colin was smiling a mile wide at me, his perfect teeth shining.  
"What are you doing?" I half laughed, turning around and running my fingers would his dark brown hair.  
His arms slowly made their way to my waist. "I haven't gotten to see you at all lately. With school, and the team and now working extra hours at the garage, I barely have time for you," he frowned.  
I sighed and nodded to him, "Yeah, I know. I've been very busy lately, too. Do you want to do something this weekend?"  
He pulled me closer. "Actually," he paused as he smiled again. What is with him and smiling today? "There is this party at Ashton's bungalow Saturday. Would you want to go?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him, I yanked his hair. "You're not going to get drunk again, are you?"  
He shock his head and then laughed. "I'll try. Come on. It'll be fun. Besides, its been too long since I saw you in a bikini," he bit his bottom lip.  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll go. But you got to promise you'll be good. Not getting in to fights or falling out of any windows. Okay?"  
I knew he would laugh at the thought of how much fun it would be falling out of a window drunk, but he nodded. "I'll try to stay away from any open windows, but it someone starts something with me then I do to retaliate!"  
I sighed while rolling my eyes once more, "Men!" I whispered.  
He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Quest is coming out tonight so he is going to the party tomorrow. Want to come with me to get him at the airport?"  
I smiled. "I love Quest. He is pretty cool. I'd love to go." Quest is his favorite cousin who comes down every year to visit, but now he is going to live with him.  
He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. "Okay. Well I got to go and study for my Bio test next. I'll get you after school."  
I smiled. "Okay. I'll be out back."  
Him and Jet walked out of the cafeteria with books in hand, before he stepped out he turned back and waved to me. I blew a kiss and he caught it. I laughed he we walked into the door when he spun around too quickly.  
I felt a nudge at my side, and after I turned my head it was Renee. The five-foot annoying little brat who got he pleasures from talking down to me, even though I am older, taller and way hotter.  
She just can't stand the fact that I'm dating Colin and she isn't. Jealous much?  
I looked through the crowd of my friends and I picked my cousin out. "Amy!" I yelled.  
Her head snapped up and she smiled when she saw me. She grabbed her backpack and ran over to me. "Hey Blair. What's up?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. I pulled my backpack over my back, and then slung my purse over my right shoulder. "Just wanted someone to walk to Law with."  
She laughed at me, pulling me into a side hug. "Poor Blair, not wanting to be alone." She teased.  
I smiled but it was a fake one. She was right. I hate being alone. I heated the idea of not being around anyone or not being loved by everyone.  
I'm so use to having everyone around me, and being surrounded by people like, I'm a celebrity or something. I guess I never thought of the idea of being alone. It would be my worst nightmare ever.  
And then I recalled my dream I had in class. It stuck with me like a dark cloud hanging over my head. It was just the faces in my dream that freaked me out the most.  
Or, at least, that one face. The one with the jet black hair, the adorable face, and the unforgettable eyes. In some strange way I felt as if I knew him, as if he was a part of me.  
My subconscious was showing me what I was afraid of. This wasn't the first time I had that dream, other times he did catch me and killed me off so easily, as if it was as simple as breathing.  
Others I didn't make it to the light, I could see all of them standing above me as I slowly got closer to dying. All of them laughing.  
But the dream I had before was the scariest one of them all. Because a part of me, and only a small part, thought he would return for me. In a way, I couldn't get away; and that frightened me.

Law passed very slowly.  
I didn't know how boring a class could have been until that one. The whole hour was filled with taking notes, speeches, and answering questions. How fun!  
When the bell finally rang, I was so happy, now I had an entire hour of just hanging out in the library and going over notes and my planner. I ran down the stairs, to the middle of the hallway and to the doors on the left side. When I pulled the doors opened, I saw Scarlet sitting at one of the round tables off to the right. I told the librarian I was looking for 'Romeo and Juliet'; a favorite of mine.  
She handed me a copy on hand, and I took it. Running over to Scarlet wasn't the smartest the thing I did that day because I ran right into the table, knocking Scarlet's papers everywhere.  
She looked up at me and laughed. "Should of know it was you. You always need to make an entrance!"  
I giggled, pulling a chair out and sitting down. Holding my stomach with one hand, I sighed. "I think that entrance broke my bladder! That hurt."  
She laughed at me, and began to pick up the papers I carelessly dropped.  
"So," I mused on. "Do you have any new game strategies for practice?" The truth it, I was suppose to come up with a few new plays, but I didn't have the time to.  
She shock her head back and forth. "Not really. I thought of a double hoop thresh hold, but I don't think it would work out well."  
I shrugged. "Why not? I'll swing it by the team tonight. Sounds effective, though."  
She rolled her easy, trying to organize the papers in order of the date. "So, are you going to Ashton's party tomorrow?"  
I nodded. "I'm going with Colin, of course. And after school we're picking Quest up at the airport."  
Scarlet shrugged her shoulders, and squinted her nose in disgust. "Ugh, I don't like him!"  
I laughed at the face she made when her forehead had like 5 rows of wrinkles, "Why don't you like him?" I asked between gapes of non-laughter.  
She rolled her eyes and put her things away, "He's a Scott. You know that almost every guy with that last name is a class clown, an idiot, or just plain disgusting. Except Colin. You lucked out."  
I smiled in triumph at a prize that didn't even exist. But I had to admit Colin was near perfect. "Your right, but trust me Quest isn't that bad once you talk to him. He is a lot like Colin."  
Scarlet played with a piece of fallen hair, spinning it around and around. "And you're telling me this why?"  
I sat up straight and cleared my throat. "I'm gonna hook you two up on a date. It would be so cute; a little fancy dinner, a romantic comedy, and then a beautiful drive home listening to old love tunes. It's perfect!"  
I waited a minute to see what she would say to that, and then out of no where, she bursts out laughing at the top of her lungs, bending over her chair with her face to the floor. The librarian motioned for us to be quiet.  
When Scarlet finally calmed down, she simply said. "I will hang out with him at the party, but if he hasn't changed then I don't want to go on the date."  
At that moment, I am a hundred percent sure that I was smiling ear to ear. "That's all I needed to know."  
The talk with Scarlet got me to think that maybe nothing could ever be perfect, and that someday it will come where I will give up everything for something I always wanted but never knew about. But how could that happen when I already have everything that I could possibly want? That every person, everything I am part of, and everything I love is now perfect. Is there something beyond being perfect? No, I think.  
I was happy to hear the final bell ring signaling the school day to end. I ran to my locker and grabbed my Geography and Biology books and shoved them into my backpack. Checking if I didn't forget anything, I slammed my locker door shut and turned to the back door. I walked past a few circles of people, probably talking or making plans for the weekend.  
No one really talked or said anything to me when I was leaving school; I guess I had a look saying 'don't talk to me'. I pushed the back doors open and stepped out in to the sunlight, the sun warming my face. I could see Colin at his usual spot at the end of the parking lot, right beside my car. I scanned the area in search for Scarlet. I wanted her to drive my car home since I was going with Colin.  
When I finally spotted her, she was heading toward my car. I picked up my pace and began to half run, half walk the rest of the way to her. "Scarlet!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She spun around, looking curious as to who was calling her name. I closed the space between us, shoving my hand into my purse looking for my keys.  
"Can you do me a small favor?" I asked sweetly. I knew she would probably do anything, but I wanted to make sure before I left with Colin. "Can you drive my car home? I am going with Colin and I don't have enough time to drive back to my house and drop my car off."  
She rolled her eyes at me as if she never did this before; she did. "Aha, of course I will. Wait, what about drama practice?"  
I loved the fact that she remembered things for then I did, but this one was something I always kept track of. "It was cancelled. Again, so I am all good until practice tonight."  
She nodded slightly and took my keys from my hands, "Okay, I'll see you at practice. Tell Quest I said hi."  
I raised an eyebrow at her sudden thought of Quest. Even after the talk earlier and she agreeing to go on a date with him, I wondered what it would be like if they did date. But I was pulled out of the thought when I felt a nudge at my side. I spun around to face Colin; I was mesmerized by his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" he smiled his corky smile at me.  
I just simply rolled my eyes. "About a million times from you. But thanks." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to Scarlet. "I'll see you tonight, then. Remember your play."  
She nodded and then slides into the driver's side.  
Colin and I walked hand and hand over to his car, he opened the car door on my side. "My lady."  
I laughed and quickly got in.  
He was at his side of the car in a blink of an eye, opening the door, getting in, and then turning the car's engine to a roaring start. I could feel the air in the car suddenly get cooler with the air conditioner. I rolled down my window and waved to Scarlet, her curly red hair blowing in the breeze out of the window of my black Mercedes. I turned back and looked through my purse for my phone.  
I found it, flipping it open and checking my texts. I had about twenty or thirty in just the last half an hour, and most of them were asking if I was going to the party tomorrow and when. I sighed at the thought of answering all the messages with the same answer. So, I just deleted them all. After emptying my inbox, I dialled my home number and pressed the small rectangle to my ear.  
After a few moments of an annoying dial tone, my father finally picked up. "Hello?" he sounded like he was just woken up from a deep sleep; annoyed and pissed. I smiled at the thought of his face.  
"Hey dad, its just me. I wanted to call and say I'm going to be late for supper because I am going to the airport to pick up Quest. Scarlet is going to drop off my car for me."  
There was a moment of silence, and I wondered if he simply hanged up or just didn't care. Then his husky voice finally broke the awkward silence. "Alright. Tell Colin I said hi, and be careful leaving that airport. You know how crazy it is." I could hear a trace of laughter in his throat.  
I smiled at the thought of him smiling, "Alright. I'll see you later then. Oh," I almost forgot. "Is Peyton there? I got to talk to her about something."  
I could imagine my father shaking his head as he answered my question. "No, she isn't home yet. Do you want me to get her to call you when she gets in?"  
"No, that's okay. I'll just talk to her when I get home. Bye." And then I hung up, not knowing if he said goodbye or not.  
When I was done with my phone, I dropped it back into my purse and turned my body so that I was facing Colin. His eyes were focused on the road, but his face seemed tense and concentrating on something else rather then where he was going. I could sense a bad vibe from him and his attitude.  
"Are you alright?" My voice almost cracked when I asked him. His eyelashes flickered a tiny bit at my sudden question. I probably caught him off guard.  
"Of course," he replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
I shrugged my shoulders at his question. "I don't know, it just seems like it, that's all." I smiled and flipped the mirror up to fix my makeup.  
"Your perfect." He murmured under his breath.  
My head snapped to look at him, I was bewildered. "What?"  
He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at me for a quick second, and then turned his attention back to the road. "I said your perfect. You don't need anymore makeup."  
Second cutest thing he has ever said to me. Right there! I didn't know what to say to that. What could I say? So, instead of ruining the moment and saying something stupid, which I usually do, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your too sweet." I smiled and then went back to my seat.

*****

When we finally got to the airport, it was packed. We drove around the parking lot five times until we found a spot to park, and when we did, someone bet us to it. It was so frustrating trying to get a parking place at an airport as crazy as this. So, we parked in front of the airport, and risked getting a parking ticket. We both hopped out of the car, and Colin came around to the other side to meet me and we walked into the building with his arm around my waist. An airplane could be heard over head, coming into the landing zone.  
It was like a reunion of strangers inside. Families being brought together and other being torn apart. People saying goodbye and some saying hello. Everywhere I looked, I saw people hugging someone dear and precious to them, or kissing them while saying that they loved them.  
It could break the meanest of hearts, and make the softest heart tear. I held on to Colin will all my might, afraid I might be pulled away from him, too.  
We walked through the entire airport, from one end to the other, waiting for Quest to finally arrive. I wondered if somewhere, someway, he didn't make his flight and that he wasn't coming at all, and all of this was just wasting time.  
But that thought was pushed away when I saw Quest coming out from behind a crowd of adults returning home. He had a duffel bag hanging off of this shoulder, and he pulled a suitcase after him.  
He looked exactly how I remembered him from last year; his chocolate brown hair hung slightly over his eyes, spiking in different ways and spots; his skin was always tanned, it was almost ebony; his eyes were the same dark brown with a hint of gold running through them.  
But his smile took me by surprise. When Colin pulled away from me to run up and hug his favorite cousin, Quest let out a giant smile of pure white teeth. So perfect you would never guess only a few months ago there was a metal cage keeping them prisoner.  
I crossed my arms at the two guys hugging each other, and exchanging old handshakes and gestures. Every time Quest was home, it almost seemed like Colin had another part of him that I never saw; that he had a bad side about him, and I loved it.  
I just worried that they would get hurt, again, from one of they're many stunts they played to make me have a heart attack.  
After a moment of standing alone with crossed arms, Colin grabbed Quest's suitcase, pulling it over to me. Quest ran up to me, and picked me up in a bear hug I always got.  
"Ah! Put me down! I swear, Quest!" I half yelled, half laughed out the last threat. He put me on my feet and then took me in his arms again, for a split second I could barely breath until he let go of me.  
As I starred up at him, I wondered how tall he actually was, cause it looked like he got a lot taller. "Nice to see you again, Blair. Have you been keeping Colin inline for me?"  
I rolled my eyes and laughed at the thought, I nudged his shoulder. "I missed you Quest. He's been a handful but he's been fine. Missed you a lot, though."  
He nodded, and grabbed Colin, and pulled him towards him. "Well, we got some trouble to cause."  
"Whoa!" Colin shouted, taking me under his arm again and we all walked out of the airport. I took the suitcase from Colin and through it into the trunk of the car. Quest kept his duffel bag with him in the back seat.  
I came around and jumped into the passenger's seat, pulling on my seat belt, I turned around to face Quest. "So, how was your flight?" I smiled.  
His eyes widened in surprise, "Actually, better then I thought it would. Colin told me about the party tomorrow! Nice!" He winked at Colin through the rearview mirror.  
I laughed, "Yeah, and I got you a date already!" I tried to act like it was simpler, when it wasn't.  
Back when Quest first came out her 3 years ago, he meet Scarlet and she turned him down like a million times in just 6 weeks. She said that she would never, and I mean never, date him because of the way he acted. So, I hoped that maybe I could change him just a fringe so that she would finally say yes to him.  
He raised an eyebrow, leaning back into the leather seats. "Who?" he asked calmly, but I could tell he was excited to find out who.  
I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, and turned to face the road. "Oh, no one special. Just Scarlet Saunders."  
I doubled back to see his reaction and his jaw was practically on the floor of Colin's car. I giggled at the face he made, and pushed his jaw back into place for him.  
After whipping up the drool that fell out of his mouth, he smiled. "Really? Who did you get her to say yes; thought she didn't like me?"  
I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "You're a Scott, like she can say no to you!"  
He rubbed his chin, nodding. "You've got an excellent point. Scotts usually get the hot ones, huh Colin?" He chuckled, grinning at me.  
I gave Colin a questionable look, but before I could say anything, he commented. "I would have picked Blair even if she wasn't everything that she is." He looked at me through the side of his eyes, as I blushed at what he said.  
I brushed that off and looked back and forth between the both of them, "You know what? We gotta do something tonight. Something to kick off Quest's return!"  
Quest seemed enthusiastic as ever, "Hell yes! What you thinkin'?"  
My forehead wrinkled with thought, my lip turned out into a frown, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. But I think it should involve a few beers and a couple of dares." I winked at Colin as the road wound and turned coming down the highway, off to probably kill ourselves.  
When we finally made it back to my place, it was nearly supper; which meant no one would be at my house then. I decided to let the boys go and catch up on the time they spent without each other and I had to get ready for practice. Colin pulled up into my driveway, I smiled when I saw that my car was in the usual spot under a tree.  
I kissed Colin and said goodbye to both of them. "Pick me up after practice at ten, I'll be sure to bring Scarlet." I winked at Quest and it did a move that I'm guessing was a 'yes!' kind of move.  
The moment I stepped out of the front seat, Quest climbed over the back of the seat and jumped into the seat beside Colin and smiled at me. "See you later, Blair!"  
Colin moved his head in front of Quests' to see me, he waved. "Bye babe."  
"Bye." I waved back and through my backpack over my shoulder. I walked up my steps to my front door, I grabbed the door handle and before I could open the door I heard Colin shouting at Quest.  
"NO SHE'S NOT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" he sounded angry, as if Quest said something to really tick him off.  
Quest just laughed at Colin's temper, and they sped out of my driveway. I rolled my eyes before taking my key out and opening my front door.

Practice went evidently slow, as I watched the giant clock that hung just off to the right of the scoreboard, as the hands slowly ticked on and on. It had only been almost an hour since I got here, but it seemed longer.  
Scarlet was showing the team her new play, while I was busy writing down plays and trying to come up with a different strategy for the new season. A few times I had to stop what I was doing so I, too, could practice in Scarlet's rotation.  
Knowing my spot fairly well, I took a moment look over the defensive point of view. There was no way they could get in or our, not even around us with Scarlet's plan.  
If a team did one thing, we had a back-up plan with this move, which would come in handy at some point.  
Near the end of the hour I sent everyone to do drills; some were shooting, some were running, others were guarding and pretending to shot, and there were a few spots were the girls give sit-ups and push-ups.  
This was my team and if I had anything to say about, being captain I did, we were going to win the Championship this year.  
When I glanced at the clock, I noticed we only had ten minutes left for practice was officially over, so before I let everyone hit the showers I called them over into the middle of the gym.  
When they were all facing me, everyone panting and sweating buckets onto the gym floor, I smiled at the thought of winning on home turf. Peyton, my younger sister, was also on the team, and had gotten here way before I did.  
Her blonde curly were pulled back into a tight ponytail, with beads of sweat running down her forehead, ruining her beautiful makeup. And her dark blue eyes had the look of determination and anger all rolled into one as she starred at me, waiting to hear my speech.  
I walked into the center of them, and spun around to look into the eyes of every one of them. I paused, and leaned my head down before speaking, "Well, another year is here and we are in better shape then ever. Congratulations." I smiled as I began to clap. Every one slowly joined in, and it faded away.  
"Now, one month from today starts the Championship games, and I can assure you that we will bring home the title. We have 5 games; two away and three on home base, and if we make it to the last game, we could win it here," I pointed around us. "In our very own gym, with all of our friends and families watching. The first victory this school has seen in years. We could be the ones to do that."  
Scarlet was standing behind me, nodding at every word I said, listening so closely to the tension in my voice.  
" So, girls, I ask you one question; who wants that Championship trophy?"  
They yelled back at me with, "Us!" and began to clap they're hands again.  
I shook my head, walking in a circle around them, spreading them out. "No, I can't hear you. Who worked their asses off to get this trophy?"  
"We did!"  
I nodded, looking up at the banners underneath the scoreboard. "So," I paused, letting it sink in deeper. "Who's going to take home that trophy?"  
They all looked at each other, no one answered alone, and we answered as a team. Peyton stepped out into the middle of the circle with me, smiling to her fellow teammates. "Breton Ed, is what I said. Now tell me loud, and say it proud. Let me hear you!" she shouted as it stomped her feet on the gym floor.  
Everyone joined, while stomping their feet and clapping their hands, and finally I joined it and screamed to all of them, "The Bears are ready to fight!"  
We all brought our hands into the middle, and yelled out a victorious roar.  
We laughed when we finally got out of the big group, I walked over to my chair by the judges table, as everyone walked out of the gym.  
I picked up my duffel bag and stuffed my clipboard and a few other things inside.  
Scarlet walked up to me, "That was a hell of a speech, Captain." She teased.  
I laughed, as we walked to the other side of the gym, "I know. I just really hope we can turn it around this year and win the Championship. We were so close last year, and I wish we had a miracle this year."  
I shrugged my shoulders as I flicked the switch and the lights, one by one, slowly shut up. The gym was in complete darkness, as I turned with Scarlet to walk out of the gym's door.  
She smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Blair. I've got a feeling that this is _our_ year. Get your head in the game." She giggled at she nodded my head, "Give me a ride home, would you?"  
I shrugged, "Guess so!"  
Peyton was walking down the hallway to the changing rooms, she stopped at the fountain and took a drink of water. She was still in her white uniform with her number, 21, printed on the back underneath her name.  
"Peyton," I shouted, as she spun around and waved to me. "You need a ride home?"  
She shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. Lisa and me are going to meet up with some friends afterwards. I'll see you are home or something."  
She was about to enter the dressing rooms, before I hollered back. "Make sure the doors and everything is locked up before you leave. Alright?"  
She rolled her eyes nodding, "Yes sir!"  
I laughed, "Be careful, you don't know what is out there!" I turned around and faced Scarlet, smiled at her, and pushed the gym doors opened.  
It was pitch black outside; for only nine o'clock in September, it was pretty strange. We walked over to my car, which was parked at the end of the student lot. We both through our duffel bags in the back seat and jumped into the front seats.  
I turned on some music, and pulled out my phone and checked my messages. I have a few texts and a missed call from Colin; he left a voicemail.  
I went to my voicemail, put the phone on speaker and listened to what was on it. "Hey Blair, its Colin. I know you're at practice but just call me back as soon as you here this. It's really important. Love you."  
My eyes widened. Colin **never** called me at practice or during practice, except one time when his little brother got hurt. I was worried that something else happened.  
I guess Scarlet could tell that I was scared or nervous, because she motioned to me. "Want me to drive?"  
I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "No, I'm fine. It's probably nothing."  
The second I said that, I got an eerie feeling about something. I dialed Colin's cell and waited for him to pick up. I started the car and began to drive slowly to the other end of the parking lot.  
When Colin finally answered, he sounded like he was out of breath. I panicked, "What's wrong?"  
I didn't know what else to say.  
Suddenly my entire body got numb, and my mind was racing at what might have happened. I heard Colin take a deep breath and then sigh. "Colin? What is it?"  
Scarlet held my hand, and I stopped the car for a moment.  
Out of the dead silence I heard Colin whimper, an almost cry, from someone I never even thought of crying. This must be bad. "It's Quest," he murmured under his breath, almost unable to say it.  
My whole world froze, time seemed to stand still, and my blood felt like it stopped moving through my veins. Did I want to know? "What happened?"  
Colin sighed, I could imagine him putting him hand on his forehead while doing so. "I'll tell you later, just… come to the hospital. Please. I need you here."  
He sounded so helpless, as if he had no control over what was happening, he said me almost cry. I bit my bottom lip to keep from spilling tears, "Okay, me and Scarlet will be there in a minute."  
"I love you." He whispered, before hanging up the phone.  
I shut my phone, and slide down into my seat. I took a deep breath in, and turned toward Scarlet. Her eyes were worried and she starred at me as if I held the most confidential information on my lips.  
I frowned, "Something happened to Quest. Colin is at the hospital now, we have to go there."  
She gasped in pure terror, her hand holding her mouth. She turned to look out the window, I was almost certain she was crying when we drove away from the parking lot.  
When the tires of my Mercedes hit the black road, I shifted gears, and sped off in the direction of the hospital. The only thing that was on my mind was the memory of Colin's scared voice, and the thought of what he was going to tell me when we got there. I hoped Quest wasn't too hurt.

* * *

**A/N-** This is a story that I invisioned after I read Twilight, it may seem similar but trust me it is NOTHING like Twilight. It could kill Twilight, aha. Not really, but you never know. So, this is a story I hopefully can publish. PLease dont take it and try to pass it off as your own. I trust you guys enough not tooo thankkks!


End file.
